Of Light And Dark
by beyond-reason
Summary: An Angel crossover. Dealing with the living is much easier then dealing with the undead.
1. Ally Talk

Great, Tru thought to herself as she looked at the handsome man standing in front of her, how do I get myself into messes like these? Today had gone great, well not today, the day that was today before today rewound. It had been perfect. Luc had called and asked her to go out to eat. They went to a nice restaurant down town. At the end he asked her if she would like to go out like they used to. OF course she had said yes, she missed him and hadn't wanted their love to end the first time.

Harrison hadn't been in any trouble {for once} and Lindsey had called to tell her about the new promotion she had just gotten. Every thing had gone great. She went to work and things were slow. Then the body came.

It was a man, 25-32 in age. The I.D he had with him said Fred Barren but everything else was too scratched up to read. He had been in a fight of some kind but that's not what killed him. It was lack of blood, but there weren't any real gashes or cuts on his body. The only odd openings at all were to small puncture wounds on his neck. Like fangs or something. But even a person with two holes in there neck doesn't die from it. The blood would have to drain out for hours and by then he or someone else would notice. What the hell?

"So he got bitten on the neck by something and walked around while blood just poured out of him?" said Tru out loud trying to comprehend the whole thing.

"Oh he didn't walk around. He was right where he was when he got those cuts."

"So he sat there and let the blood drain out of him."

"There was no blood anywhere around him." He said sounding as confused as Tru.

"Okay, what I first said made more sense." She said just starring at him.

"Look I'm guessing that's the victim's family outside." He said. They could both hear loud talking coming from the lobby almost arguing. "I'll go take care of them, I'll tell them....something. Be back in a minuet." He said walking away. The second he was gone she heard a quiet whisper.

"Tru......."

She looked down at the body.

"Help him."

Suddenly the whole world seemed to spin and she back waking up in her bed.

"Not today." she said already getting out of bed and getting dressed. She heard the phone ring in the other room. She already knew who it was, Luc. Calling her to ask her if she wanted to go out to eat then they would be together again. Only that would never happen. It wasn't meant to be something in the back of her mind said. She sighed. As she walked out the door she took out her cell phone and began to dial the morgue.

"Are sure this is the right place?" Tru asked looking at the building in front of her. It was a beautiful looking apartment building. Not the kind of place she would imagine Mr. 'Fred Barren' living in. But then who was she to judge?

"Yeah I'm sure." Came Davis's voice from the other end of the phone. "And Tru, be careful. There is something the whole thing that gives me the creeps."

"Davis you don't even remember the body."

"Yeah, but _fang _wounds in the side of his neck? Don't you think that sounds a little Dracula." He said.

"Don't worry I'm sure there is a better explanation. I mean a vampire? Come on." She said smiling.

"It's no less believable then a woman that can relive days."

"Thanks. I'm going, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Tru put the cell phone in her pocket. She'd better get this right. She had already missed one of the best days of her life for this. But something still bothered her. The thing the man had said. "Help him." I wasn't himself he meant. Then who was it? Was he supposed to die today? Then who was she supposed to save?

She walked quickly into the building then up the stairs. She was on the second floor. She had her mind else where and she was moving pretty fast which may explain why she ran into the man in front of her. All she knew was that she was looking down for an instant, when she ran into something hard but soft at the same time. She 'bounced' off and landed on the floor. She looked up to see a tall man dressed entirely in black. He had brown hair and very dark eyes, he was handsome, she would definitely give him that. He looked kind of surprised to see her. Well what do you expect you just ran head first into him.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said a little absent mindedly.

"No...No it's okay. I should have been watching where I was going." He said help her up.

"I'm sorry again. I have to go." She said running off. Not noticing that he was starring after her and out of a nearby room a tall brunette woman went up to him and pointed after her.

Tru walked slowly toward the ally nearby. What did this guy do anyway? He lived in a nice apartment, expensive looking, and then he spent his entire day running in and out of some of the worst places in L.A. She could have stopped his death easier if she had any idea what-so-ever as to how he died. She followed him everywhere. He was now going into an ally now. She'd have to get out of her car to follow him. Great. She got out of her car rather slowly. And walked quickly after him. She hated this. She wasn't even sure if it was him she was supposed to say.

She turned the corner and quickly walked into the ally. She paused as she looked up. He wasn't there. Where did he go? Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and she was pushed against a nearby wall as a hand covered her mouth. She recognized the person right away, Fred Barrren, the man she had been following. Did he notice her following him? She didn't care right now. All he knew was she was terrified of him. She started struggling. She tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled yell.

"Well...what's a pretty thing like you doing here? You shouldn't be here alone. Maybe I'll stay with you for a while." He said with a smile.

By this point Tru was scared out of her mind. She trued to get away but was stuck. There was no one around to help. H grabbed her waist and she tired to scream again but it didn't work.

From the side someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Tru fell to her knees from getting let go so suddenly. She looked up to see a tall man punch a few times and throw him toward the street. He turned around and she recognized him right away.

It was that man from before. In the apartment hallway. What was he doing here? Was he following her? The fact that he just happened to show up in the same place, let alone here of all places, was just too much of a coincidence.

Which brought her back to the present. A good day gone by to end up almost raped in a ally. And who was this guy?

"Are okay?" he asked extending his hand to her once again.

"Well....." she looked down at her knee. Her jeans were ripped at one of the knees and her knee was scratched and bleeding. "My knee's cut but I think I'm okay." She said grabbing his hand letting herself be pulled up. She stumbled a little and almost fell but the man slinked his hands around her waist and pulled her up right. He kept holding her up with his arm around her.

"That guy he didn't hurt you did he?" the man asked with a concerned voice that surprised her.

"No. You pulled him away jus-....wait where did he go?" She said trying to look over her shoulder.

"It's okay he took off he wont be back."

"No! I have to find him!" she said leaving his grasp and stumbling slightly.

"What?! He just tried to-...look if he's your boyfriend I think you might want to get another one."

"He's not my boyfriend." She said a little sharply. Why say that? If she didn't he might just think she was some pathetic girl with an abusive boyfriend she refused to leave. Okay maybe he'd think that. Why say that?

"Then why are you going after him?!?" he said starring at her. Again she noticed how handsome he was. Focus Tru.

"Look I have to help him, or some her knows or....something." she said starting to run off. He went with her right away.

"I don't think you should go after him, he's dangerous."

"Look someone is going to die I can't just let him go."

By this time she had run out into the street and saw him run into a nearby abandoned house. She went toward it and up the steps and was about to go in when she felt someone grip her arm from behind her. It was him again.

"I can't let you go in there. You'll get killed."

"How do you know? Look, just let me go I have to go after him."

"I can't let you." He said now pulling her back. Who did this guy think he was?

"Look you don't understa-.." she didn't get to finish. She heard a scream from inside. The suddenness of it made the man's grip lessen enough for her to get away. She ran into the house. She walked into the first nearby room.

There was 'Fred' being held down by another man with two more standing by. But these other three men.....there was something wrong with them. There faces were...scrunched up, their teeth looked different, and their eyes looked....yellow? The one holding Fred down looked like he was going to bite him. She didn't even have time think about what these people were doing. She started toward 'Fred' but was pulled back by that man again and thrown on the floor behind. He started to fight the others right away. What the hell? Was this a gang thing? Don't think about that get to Fred.

She got up to move toward him but he was dead. She wasn't even that close to him but she could see his skin, it was so pale and she saw those teeth marks in his neck. The one she had seen before. She ran to him anyway.

She could here those others fighting around throwing things at each other. She lifted what was once Fred slightly in her arms. She wasn't sure how she felt. She hated to see people die but this man....what would he have done to her in that ally if she hadn't been saved? She knew he'd done things like that before. Something just told her that. Maybe he deserved to die.

Those words came to her 'Help him.' Maybe she hadn't failed, then who was she supposed to save? She looked up to see only the man from before and one of those with the odd faces left. Where had the other two gone? The tall handsome man was suddenly thrown against a wall, the other grabbed a piece of wood off the nearby floor and was about to, what looked like, shove it into the others chest.

"No!"

She quickly stood up and shoved the man with the 'wood' away right before he hurt the man. After being shoved he stood up quickly and ran off. She looked over to the man against the wall who was starring at her now.

"You saved me........thanks." he said the last part a little awkwardly as if he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

"Yeah." Tru said simply walking back over to the once known as Fred. What was she supposed to do now? Call the police? And tell them what exactly? She wasn't even entirely sure how he died, let alone how she would explain what she was doing here and what happened.

"I'm sorry about your friend.....but I don't think he cared a whole considering what happened befor-..." Tru cut his sentence off.

"He wasn't my friend. I never really meet him. I never heard his voice except in the ally before you saved me, he never even saw me before."

"Then why were you following him?!?" The man behind her said almost angry it seemed like. "Your with Wolfram and Hart aren't you?" He said in an tone of almost realization.

"What? Look I think we should call the police or something." She said never taking her eyes off the body.

"Get out."

"What?" Tru asked a little shocked.

"Go!" She looked over at him. Something told her that he wouldn't hurt her but still why take the chance. She walked out quickly. And went toward her car. She could call the police from a pay phone if she could find one. She left her cell phone at home.

'You saved me.....thanks.'

He must have been the one she was supposed to save. It made sense in a way. If she hadn't been there he might have died, though she wasn't sure about how much damage wood could do.

Something bothered her though. Davis had said that the police had found the body. Wouldn't they have found the body of the man she had been talking to as well? Maybe not. Maybe he died in a hospital or something. After all you can't die without leaving a body.

The man inside the abandon building looked out the window to see the dark beauty walk away. Maybe she wasn't part of Wolfram and Hart after all. She didn't have that look or the personality but then again you can never really be sure can you?

She had been honestly concerned about the dead Fred on the floor behind him. She would have had to not know him to fell sorry for him. There was that look of shock on her face when she saw the vampire's faces. Maybe she hadn't ever seen one before, or maybe she really didn't know what they were.

She was gone now and he had no idea what she was doing here. It could have been important. He looked to the ground next to the body to see something laminated.

An I.D? The young woman must have dropped it. He walked over and picked it up.

It was an I.D but not a normal one. The title on the top said it was a morgue I.D. The picture below showed the same beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes that he had just seen. The name next to it said Tru Davies. Tru......pretty name.

His cell phone in his coat pocket rang.

He picked it up and tried to figure out how to turn it on then finally hit the right button.

"Hello?"

"Took you long enough." Said an English sounding voice from the other end.

"You know I can't use these things."

"How did it go? Did you find it?"

"No. I followed them to where they were going to meet that guy but.....there was this girl. Tru Davies? You ever hear of her?"

"No. Was she human?"

"Yeah, there was something....odd about her though."

"How?"

"I have no idea. I found her I.D, she works at a morgue."

"Well that would put her in a position to get mixed up with blood drinkers wouldn't it?"

"I don't now....she was just....."

"Your breaking up. Angel, come back to the hotel and tell me about it there.

"I'm coming."

So what do you think? Like it or not?


	2. Hello Stranger

Here's the next chapter. This story takes place in season one of Angel. And for her looking like Faith I'm just going to leave that out. I tried to write that in some way but then it kept turning up bad. So I'm just not going to bring it up. I hope you like this chapter.

Tru got into the car and started to drive away. She still didn't understand why that man had gotten so fierce with her so quickly. Before going into the building he tried to stop her, like he was trying to protect her, then he went completely psycho on her.

It didn't matter she should get to Davis and tell her how everything had went. She was supposed to be working now anyway. Davis had covered for her like he did sometimes, not that she was sure anyone would even care with all the over time she put in. She was at the morgue night and day ever since she had found her 'gift'. Her sister already thought she was turning into some kind of nut job, and she was sure everyone else was soon to follow.

Why hadn't she just told him that she had known him? It would be way easier to understand, plus she'd done it at least a million times before. She just didn't want to lie to him, she couldn't explain it. The most annoying part of all was the fact that she couldn't get his face out of her head. Yeah he was attractive but that shouldn't matter. What about Luc. Aren't you concentrating on trying to get him back?

She tried to shake her mind free of all those thoughts. Thinking about Luc only hurt her. God, she was starting to sound like Lindsey. She smiled at that last thought. Right now she had to get back to the morgue. Davis was probably worried about her.

"So he's dead then?" Wesley said in quiet almost quiet voice.

"Yeah." Angel said in the same serious voice that matched the ex-watchers.

"So we've lost are only lead."

"Looks that way."

"The vampires that killed him. Did they know anything about it?"

"No. I don't think. Looks like Freddy dealt with a lot of demons, and drugs. Usually a mixture of both."

"Back to the drawing board then." He said looking at the massive pile of books in front of him.

"About the girl...." Angel started. "I don't know if she is part of any of this or if she was just there. I don't think if she knew anything though, but still. She could be part of Wolfram and Hart. Half of their employees are human."

Wesley looked confused for just a second. "The girl? Oh yes the morgue worker. Tru I think you said it was?"

"Yeah. I have her I.D right here." He said pulling a laminated card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Wesley.

"Tru Davies? Doesn't sound familiar." He said looking at the card. "But she was still there. If she knew Fred then maybe she knows something, but then again I'm not even sure what we want to know."

"It's worth a shot. Best chance we have. I could go to the morgue right now find out where she is."

"I think it would be best if we gave her a back ground check first. To get a better idea who she is. We can probably find something on her."

"All right." Angel said taking the I.D card back. He looked down at the woman's face on it. Brown hair and dark other worldly brown eyes and clear creamy slightly tanned skin. She looked beautiful. He couldn't let looks fool him though. If there was anything he knew at all it was that a pretty face can hide one hell of an evil mind. But still he had a very strong nagging feeling that she wasn't someone who would hurt any one.

"I'll check it out tomorrow." he said not looking at Wesley.

Tru told Davis how the first few hours of the night had gone with the expected reaction.

"What kind of guy was this? Like gang? Hit man? Drug dealer? Crazed lunatic stalker?"

"Relax, I don't think he would have hurt me or is going to bother tracking me down to kill me." Tru said trying to calm him down. "He did save me." She said again with the memory flash of the man pulling her would-be-attacker away from her. He hadn't tried to hurt her at all. He even seemed concerned that she was hurt at one point.

"Tru maybe you should bring your brother or me along with you on some of you're.....saving people things...."

"Davis I'll be fine. I didn't get hurt today."

"Tru you were could have been raped and/or killed!"

"What?!" Came a surprised voice from behind. It was Harrison hold standing in the doorway.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Tru asked surprised to see her brother here at this time of the day.

"I was on my way home. I was passing by and couldn't remember if we were still going to have lunch tomorrow so I- does it really matter?! What does he mean raped and or killed?!?!"

"I'm fine Harrison. The worst that happened was that I scraped my knee when I fell and maybe a small bruise from when I fell."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better because its you know it's really not."

"You guys sound more and more alike every day." Tru said looking between Harrison and Davies.

"Tru, there is a pretty big threat on your life every time you do this." Davies said almost as if reminding her.

"Well this is a fun conversation, but I have work to do, and Harrison, yes we're still having lunch tomorrow." She said leaving the room and putting her gloves on.

She knew she could have gotten killed. She had been terrified. She knew that, didn't they think she knew that? She just didn't want to be reminded of that every single day.

The next night Angel put on his coat and got into his car and started to drive off. They had done there research on 'Tru'. There wasn't that much but what they did find was a little bizarre.

It started with a news clipping from around ten years ago. She had been only ten years old. A man broke into her house, her mother and she were both home at the time; her father sister and brother were out. Her mother was shot and killed in front of her. They never caught the killer. He felt sorry right away. What pained him most was that she was ten years old. The same age his sister had been.....when she....died.

She was the star of her high school track team, her father owned some kind of big business, her sister was a drug addict and might still be one, and her brother had a police and hospital record a mile long, a trouble maker.

She had gone to college to learn how to be a doctor. She was supposed to start interning at a hospital but ended up at the city morgue. That's when things started to get interesting.

Her name appeared in the paper often. Always either saving people or involved in cases with people who had a very close brush with death.

Nothing about her hurting anyone. Only her helping people.

But still he should be careful.

He finally got to the morgue and walked in. He quietly looked around. In one of the nearby halls the was a man with blonde hair and a beard talking to a group off people. All of them mournful, some crying. A death in the family he reasoned. He walked quickly around them not to disturb them. He looked back at the man talking to them.

The man look back at him for a second but then turned back to the family. Angel would have given out a sigh of relief if he could breath. He thought for sure he would have gotten thrown out for not having an I.D.

He got into the nearby elevator and went to the second floor to find her, then went to the third floor. Nothing. He found one room at the end of the and carefully walked in. It was a dark room for pictures. He didn't turn the lights on. He didn't need them to see in the dark. He looked around. All pictures of dead bodies, of crime scenes. Except for one picture that stood out in the corner.

He waked over to it. It was Tru. She was slightly smiling and the wind was playing with her hair. It was in black and white which gave it all the more charm. He took the picture off the wire and put it inside his coat.

He knew that he shouldn't have taken it but they needed a visual back at the hotel and he was going to have to give back the I.D.

He walked out of the dark room and back toward the elevator. There was a young man with dark hair already in there, who held the door open for him. He walked in.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They both stood in silence as the doors shut.

"Do you...work here?"

Angel looked over. "What?'

"It's just that I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh, no. I'm just looking for a....friend that works here."

"Who are they, maybe I know them."

For a second he wasn't sire what to say. He could tell the truth and probably raise more questions, or make up a name and have him know that he was lying. Better go with the first.

"Her name's Tru."

When he saw the man's reaction he wished he said something else. The man tried not to let it show but it clearly bothered him. This man knew her. Pretty well by what he could judge. Damn it.

"Tru? You know Tru?"

"Uh, yeah." He said a little awkwardly hoping that he wouldn't ask questions.

The doors in front of them opened before either could say anything. On the other side was Tru. She was reading a magazine but looked up at the sound of the doors. Her eyes were on the young man next to him for less then a second when they turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes. They held each others gaze neither moving their eyes.

She recognized him. Of she did it was only the other night.

Tru was looking right into the eyes of her dark handsome stranger.

Why was he here? Was he following her? He didn't seem the kind to hurt her but then appearances can be deceiving...

"You....hello?"

The man looked her up and down. "Hello." He said calmly enough. He looked to the side slightly at Luke as if to say 'He's still here. We can talk when he's gone.'

Luke.

She had completely forgotten about him. He was looking between her and her stranger with a look of obvious suspicion. Luke had wanted to get back to together with. Did that mean right now he was jealous?

Jealous of what?

Maybe the very handsome man starring at you right now if front of him.

"Oh, Luke. This is..."

"Angel." He said filling in what he knew she could couldn't finish.

"Yeah. We just meet." Luke said a little half heartedly. "I have to go."

"Luke..." she said looking after him as he left, but she wasn't really sure what to say. What could she say? She didn't even know what was going on. She turned back to...Angel.

"So. You're Angel."

"And you're Tru." That made Tru's defenses rise a little. How did he know?

As if he could read her face he answered quickly.

"You're I.D. You dropped it at the building. I found it on the floor." He said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said taking it from him slowly. "Not that I'm not thankful for bringing this back to me and saving me the other night but...what are you doing here?"

"I just need to ask you some questions." He said with same calm. "I'm a private detective. I need to ask you some questions about the other night."

"Then why didn't you ask me the other night of freaking out at the end." She said recalling him yelling at her to leave.

"Sorry about that." He said awkwardly. "I thought you were with an organization I'm not too fond of."

"What?" she asked genuinely confused.

"They're a law office....but that's not the point. I have to ask you some questions."

"Why?"

"I....can't really tell you. Look, it's hard to explain I just need to talk to you."

"Fine." Tru was about to say more but then remembered Davis in the room just around the corner. He and Harrison would freak out if they found out who this guy was. And what if he was dangerous? She couldn't get them involved in something that might get them hurt. She had to get this guy out of here.

"Can we talk outside? I don't want to bother any of the people here, it's my break anyway."

"Sure."

She turned and started walking toward the door knowing that he was following her. Who was this guy?


End file.
